


The Masterpiece

by whyareallthesestucktogether (backb4thekick)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Bonding, Bonfires, Crayons, Drawing, Feels, Gen, Touching moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backb4thekick/pseuds/whyareallthesestucktogether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another night out in the fall wilderness. With a nice fire to fend off the cold, Ellie decides to have a moment with Joel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> If you look in Ellie's pack, she has a drawing of herself that says, "Ellie by Joel." I thought it was the cutest thing ever so I decided to come up with a story of how she might have gotten that drawing.

The fire was warm, the air around her becoming nice and toasty as the cold, autumn air of the night was setting in. They had taken the necessary precautions, there were no bandits, no infected which meant they could treat themselves to a fire.

 

Once Joel had gotten it started, he grunted in minor relief as he sat down on the log opposite Ellie. The fire cast a shadow on his face, set in a scowl, as he stared at the flickering embers flying away and burning out. He always looked pensive, wound up, if even a leaf rustled, he’d look for the source. Even though they’d checked, it helped to be on edge.

 

As soon as Ellie got to looking in her backpack, Joel turned to her, wondering what the hell she could be looking for. He didn’t ask, he just turned back to the fire. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her take out a notebook, and set down a box.

 

He sighed, “What do you got there?” His voice was low and his Texas drawl vibrated in her ear.

 

“Um…some paper. And crayons. I like to draw.” She answered, as he kept staring at the fire. He was always like this, even the way he slept was so stiff, it was like he was half-awake. She’d seen ghosts of smiles, the occasional compliance with her puns, and traces that Joel may have a sense of humor—though the moments were always fleeting. He was surly and hard to get along with, but sometimes he had his moments.

 

“Do you…want to draw?” He turned to her, his lips pressed into a thin line. She knew his answer would be no, but she was going to make it a yes. Ellie would use her powers of persuasion, and Joel was going to draw with her.

 

“Heh.” Was all he said as he shook his head, returning his gaze to the fire that needed some twigs. He got up and found a couple more and threw them in, and the fire rose into the air, the warmth enveloping them.

 

Joel returned to his log, and Ellie got up and plopped down next to him.

 

“Come on. You need to loosen up.” Ellie tore out a piece of paper and placed it on his lap, and gave him a black crayon. To her surprise, he took it from her, and looked at the piece of paper on his lap.

“Ok.” He mumbled to himself.

 

She saw the way his giant hand held the tiny stick of colored wax, between his index and thumb, and his flicks of the wrist as he worked on some of the details.

 

“Hey,” he flashed her a serious look, “Eyes on your own paper.”

 

Ellie smiled and gave a slight huff of protest, “Yes, sir.” Her drawing was coming along nicely. It was a deer, hiding behind a tree with some leaves in its mouth. She was impressed at how she drew it from memory, for being in crayon, the deer looked quite nice.

 

“Looks good,” Joel complimented.

 

“Eyes on your own paper.” She teased. The fire was getting low and she sacrificed a couple sheets to keep it going. Sooner or later, they were going to have to put it out and set up camp somewhere, but worrying about it now was going to ruin the moment she was sharing with her protector.

 

The fire roared, and Ellie put the finishing touches on hers. She stole a peek at Joel who was squinting, still flicking his wrist in such a way. She admired the technique and wanted to see what was on the paper.

 

“Show me yours.” She politely demanded. Joel chuckled, and Ellie had felt like she’d won a match of Angel Knives.

 

“I’ll show you mine.” She offered as if it was valuable bargaining chip.

 

Joel gave up, “Fine, but no laughin’.”

 

“I promise.” Ellie’s eyes shimmered as the green shone in the flames.

 

Reluctantly, Joel picked up the paper and showed his drawing. Ellie held in a laugh, only part of it escaping before she contained it. Joel’s face remained stiff as stone, but Ellie smiled.

 

“I thought you were creating a masterpiece.” She snorted. Joel’s eyes reflected a hint of hurt, and all of a sudden she felt bad. She’d gotten a chuckle out of him earlier almost ruining it now, but when she got a better look at the drawing, her heart began to swell, and a tear slipped from her eye, but she wiped it away before it became apparent.

 

“Wait. That’s me? You drew me?” The tremble in her voice gave it away.

 

“I can’t believe you…why me?” It was a cute little figure, a baggy sweater with stick legs, and a round head with bangs with some strands of hair sticking out the back.

 

“I love it,” she smiled at him and his eyes softened a bit, his jaw loosening up, almost as if he was slightly smiling too, and maybe he was. “Can I keep it?”

 

Joel nodded and handed it over to her. She placed it carefully in the notebook, and closed it. Joel put his crayon back in the box, and Ellie began to put everything away. She sat down next to him again.

 

“Thank you.” She wiped away the last tear and Joel forced out, “You’re welcome.” Not used to be thanked and not used to welcoming people.

 

“Now let’s put out this fire. We gotta move on.”

 

At least she would have evidence that the moment had really happened, but now it was fleeting, and it would soon be gone.


End file.
